Amor, estranho amor
by Mopsy Anne
Summary: Tudo estava ocorrendo agradavelmente bem no 1 ano de colegial. Finalmente Mu e Shaka deixaram de lado a timidez e começaram a namorar. Porem, no meio do ano letivo um antigo ‘amigo’ de Mu começa a estudar na mesma classe que o casal, deixando um Mu abalad
1. O Começo do fim!

**FanFic Por Natsuki Ukato**

Anime: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco

Titulo: Amor, estranho amor...

Categoria: Yaoi (Lemon) – U.A.

Casais: Mú x Shaka, Mú x Myu

Resumo: Tudo estava ocorrendo agradavelmente bem no 1° ano de colegial. Finalmente Mu e Shaka deixaram de lado a timidez e começaram a namorar. Porem, no meio do ano letivo um antigo 'amigo' de Mu começa a estudar na mesma classe que o casal, deixando um Mu abalado e um Shaka muito ciumento.

Autora: Natsuki Ukâto, co-autor: Subaru Weidy

----------#-----------

Um garoto de longos cabelos loiros corria rapidamente. Virou uma esquina, quase atropelando um grupo de meninas, mas sem parar de correr. Ele levava nas mãos um pequeno embrulho, que apertava com força, talvez com medo de deixá-lo cair. Desviou de algumas latas de lixo antes de entrar em um prédio alto, aparentemente antigo, que há tempos se transformara em uma escola. O garoto entra depressa em uma das salas praticamente vazia, se não fosse por um único rapaz que se encontrava lá dentro, os braços cruzados sobre o peito, demonstrando aborrecimento.

- Poxa... até que fim chegou, hein? – o garoto que estava sentado se levanta sem muita pressa quando o loiro entrava na sala. Ele vestia um moletom verde escuro, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos, verdes também, a blusa estava parcialmente aberta, deixando a mostra um pouco da camisa azul clara que usava por baixo. Trajava uma calça de tecido liso, da cor bege, bem claro. Tinha cabelos cor lilás, quase tão longos quanto os do loiro, porem estavam presos um pouco abaixo da nuca, deixando os cabelos com a impressão de se fecharem a medida que descia.

- Que pressa toda é essa Mú? Calma, calma... Já estou aqui, não estou? – o loiro sorriu, demonstrando estar calmo, apesar da corrida. Este por sua vez vestia uma simples camisa azul anil e calça jeans e, ao contrario do amigo, os cabelos compridos, que iam até quase as coxas, estavam soltos. Ao entrar, fecha com cuidado a porta atrás de si e começa a se dirigir até Mu, sorrindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Calma? CALMA? Shaka, o combinado não era de nos encontrarmos aqui ao meio dia?

- Exato! Ao meio dia!

- Aaaa... então, me esclarece uma coisa: que horas são agora! – vai até Shaka e enfia o pulso na cara do garoto, o obrigando a olhar para seu relógio.

- Ah... err... – afasta um pouco o braço de Mu para desembaçar a vista – Ah... são...uma e trinta e seis, não... e sete! – sorri ao ver cara de frustração de Mu.

- Hahaha! Sem piadas! Eu já estava indo embora... Sorte sua eu ter me preocupado com você e resolvido esperar... até perdi minha aula de piano por isso, sabia...?

- Calma... Não se preocupe! Já cheguei, ok? Estou bem, não precisa se preocupar – envolve Mu pela cintura, aproximando seus corpos – Ou seria ciúmes por não saber por que me atrasei, hã? – inclina a cabeça para frente, tentando beijar o garoto a sua frente, quando é empurrado pelo mesmo.

Mu olhou indignado para Shaka, como se acabasse de levar um tapa - Como assim? Onde você esteve, hein? O que ta querendo dizer com isso? Anda, responde... Fala Shaka!

Shaka virou os olhos para o teto – Mu...Calma, eu-

- Se você me disser pra ter calma mais uma vez, ah, Shaka...você vai ouvir um mont... – Shaka coloca um pequeno embrulho não mão de Mu, fazendo este se calar pela repentina ação – O-o que é isso? – observa o embrulho com curiosidade e surpresa.

- Abra! – sorriu.

Devagar, puxa o laço branco de cetim que envolvia o pequeno embrulho quadrado. Assim que o abre seu roto ganha um leve tom rubro, sem tirar os olhos do que havia dentro da caixinha.

- E então...? Gostou? – Shaka se postou atrás de Mu, fingindo observar atentamente o colar dourado dentro da caixa, com um pequeno pingente em forma de uma plaquinha. No centro gravado as letras:

"M & S"

- S-sim... – estava um pouco encabulado com o presente. Não esperava por algo do tipo. Será que o Shaka queria...? – É muito bonito.

- E é para você – o loiro pega o colar com uma mão, enquanto a outra jogava os cabelos de Mu para frente, para poder colocar o presente em torno do pescoço do garoto, que estava ainda mais ruborizado.

- Shaka... isso quer dizer... quer dizer que...

- Se você esta tentando me perguntar se "isso quer dizer que estamos namorando", só você vai poder me dizer! – virou Mu para frente, encarando serio aqueles grandes olhos verdes e o segurando firmemente pelos ombros. Olhava para Mu, como se esperasse uma resposta.

- O que...quer dizer? – sustentou o olhar de Shaka.

- Quer dizer que, oficialmente, estou te pedindo em namoro, Mu! – desta vez, os olhos de Mu se arregalaram a tal ponto que pareciam três vezes maiores, e seu rosto ficou tão vermelho quanto o rosto de ágüem poderia ficar. Percebendo o rosto queimar, Mu baixou os olhos, tentando evitar o constrangimento, mas Shaka segurou seu queixo com delicadeza, fazendo Mú voltar a encará-lo – E então... Quer namorar comigo?

Era mais do que Mu tinha sonhado. Já havia duas semanas que ele e Shaka começaram a sair juntos, e achou que isso seria o suficiente para os dois. Mas agora, Shaka estava ali, o encarando seriamente com seus olhos azuis. Claro que Mu sempre sonhara com isso... "Oficialmente!"... era isso que ele queria, era isso que sempre quis, desde a primeira vez que se dera conta de como amava Shaka. Ainda preso nos próprios pensamentos, olhou para baixo, visualizando o fino cordão dourado que caia sobre suas vestes, a pequena placa com as iniciais dos dois... Voltando-se para o rosto de Shaka, que ainda o encarava esperançoso, finalmente encontrou a própria voz.

- Quero! É claro que quero! - sorriu, sendo recompensado por um beijo apaixonado de Shaka, que não pode esperar ou conter a felicidade do ariano ter aceitado seu pedido.

Há algum tempo que Shaka já planejava pedir Mú oficialmente, mas lhe faltara coragem para tanto. Alias, desde que se decidiu em começar um "romance" com Mú já sabia que chegariam a esse ponto. Sempre gostara dele e sabia que era correspondido com o mesmo amor.

Quando se conheceram, a mais ou menos quatro anos atrás, Shaka e Mú se sentiram quase imediatamente atraídos, embora teimassem em dizer a si mesmos que sentiam apenas "simpatia" ou "afinidade" um pelo outro. Mas, há quase um mês atrás, quando percebeu que um certo "ariano, de longos cabelos cor de lavanda e lindos olhos verdes" começou a chamar a atenção das alunas (e dos alunos) do colegial, Shaka decidiu se impor, antes que alguém o fizesse antes dele.

Então, em uma festa dada por um amigo dos dois, Afrodite, eles finalmente começaram a se entender melhor, claro que com um pouco de ajudinha pelos amigos, principalmente Afrodite, que sempre soube do amor dos tímidos amigos. Ele acabou por começar a brincadeira "7 Minutos no Paraíso" entre os convidados, dando um jeitinho pra que os pombinhos acabassem juntos, assim não tiveram como escapar e acabou saindo o primeiro beijo deles dentro do armário do Dite. Desde então, eles têm saído juntos, mas mesmo assim, não tinham coragem de se declarar "oficialmente" um para o outro, até Shaka resolver realmente se impor naquele dia.

Se separaram do beijo sorridentes. Mú logo reparou que o loiro usava uma corrente igual em volta do pescoço. Deu um sorriso tímido ao namorado, antes de fechar a cara novamente para ele.

-Então, era isso que você foi fazer, né?

-Ai...foi sim, seu ciumento! – Shaka riu com a situação. Sempre se julgou o mais ciumento, porem, ultimamente, o ariano é quem tem se mostrado um tanto quanto possessivo.

-Acho bom! Não quero nem saber do meu namorado saindo por ai sem nem ao menos me dizer aonde vai, estamos entendidos? – tentou fazer uma cara de sério, mas não pode evitar sorrir ao ver Shaka virar os olhos.

-Ta bom, Mú! De agora em diante, você ficara sabendo onde eu ando passo por passo. Ó, agora eu vou até a porta, ta vendo...?

-É assim mesmo que deve ser, viu? – acompanhou Shaka até a porta – E então, o que faremos agora?

-Úé, a gente não ia sair pra comer com o pessoal?

-Ah! É mesmo, quase me esqueci...

- Mú, me diz uma coisa: você perdeu mesmo sua aula de piano? – Shaka ficou um pouco preocupado. Ele sabia o quanto Mú queria fazer suas aulas de piano, desde que vira Afrodite tocar para Mascara da Morte, um outro amigo deles.

-Ah! Não, na verdade só tenho aula amanha, só disse isso pra chatear você! – deu um sorriso meio constrangido ao outro. – Me desculpe, eu estava bravo com você...

-Ainda esta? – fechou a porta assim que Mú saiu e se dirigiram para a saída da escola já quase deserta.

-Não, pode deixar! Mas que isso não se repita. Se for se atrasar me avise, ok? – fez beicinho para Shaka. Sabia que isso sempre derretia o coração mole do loiro, alem de levar de brinde um beijo do amado.

Não deu outra: Shaka quase disse um "Sim" antes de colar seus lábios nos de Mú. Nem repararam no grupo de alunos que passavam por ali e viram tudo. Mú até que percebeu a platéia, mas é claro que não iria interromper o beijo do namorado por causa disso.

Felizes como estavam, ao saírem finalmente da escola, nem mesmo viram quando um garoto de cabelos roxos, meio desarrumados se aproximou deles.

-M...? – o garoto ia dizer, mas acabou topando com o casal distraído, e ele e Mú acabaram por se desequilibrarem e caíram no chão.

-M-me desculpe, eu...-Mú quase terminou a frase, quando olhou para o garoto. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ele deu um grito de alegria – Não acredito... MYU?

------------------------------------------------------- # -----------------------------------------

Comentários: Hallow! o/

Nhya! Finalmente uma fanfic minha.. Ai, q emoção! T.T

Ssim sim... Bom, nao ha mto oq se comentar agora, é só um comecinho mesmo! Mas kero agradecer ao meu querido co-autor, o Su-kun! É por voce que criei coragem pra publicar... Entao leia e comente.U.U

Ah! E quero deixar umpedido pras fãs de Shaka e Mú: Nao me matem > '

Eu juro, eu nao quero fazer oq eu vou fazer, esses dois fazem parte da minha lista de casal mais adorado! Estao me obrigando a fazer isso! olha pra tras e ve algumas fadas de Myu...Bom, como eu ia dizendo... dedico essa fic ao Myu-san! Hahahaha disfarça

Nya! Deixa pra la... Bom, um recado: nao sei se vai dar pra colocar lemon aí... claro q quero por, mas nao sei, nao! Se der uma brecha eu ponho..oq vcs acham!

Eu preciso d ajuda, caros leitores...pensa "Sera q alguem ta lendo isso?"... Deixem comentarios, plz... se nao nem posto mais... Hauauhahuahu...sou vingativa!

Kisu pra todos! v

Natsuki Ukato


	2. Com sorrisos e sem alegria!

Anime: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco

Titulo: Amor, estranho amor...

Categoria: Yaoi (Lemon) – U.A.

Casais: Mú x Shaka, Mú x Myu

Autora: Natsuki Ukâto, co-autor: Subaru Weidy

Os olhos de Mú se arregalaram e ele deu um grito de alegria – Não acredito... MYU?

-Há! Me reconheceu! Que bom, Mú – Myu deu um sorriso largo, se levantando e oferecendo a mão para o amigo se levantar. Mú segurou sua mão, sendo levantado com um puxão e emendando um abraço no garoto.

-Que saudades, amigo... O que esta fazendo por aqui? – Mú se afastou do abraço, olhando bem para Myu, este usava uma camisa larga, roxa, que caia muito bem em contraste com seus olhos e cabelos, na mesma cor e tom. A primeira vista, parecia um playboy, todo arrumadinho, como se fosse alguém importante. Sua calça preta social era um tanto quanto apertada, o que realçava bem suas pernas longas e finas.

Antes de deixar o amigo responder, Mú sentiu alguém a mais ali, olhou para trás e viu Shaka, que não sabia se fazia cara de surpresa ou de ciúmes. – Ah! Que distraído que eu sou... Shaka, deixa eu te apresentar, este aqui é o Myu, um antigo colega de primário!

-Rs... Muito prazer. – Myu estendeu a mão para Shaka o cumprimentando. Sentindo a mão ser apertada com um pouco de força pelo loiro, soltou rapidamente, se voltando novamente para Mú - Você continua o mesmo distraído não, Muyo-chan? – deu uma piscadela para o amigo, que ficou vermelho.

- Han... você parece não ter mudado muito também, hein, Mymy! – revidou o ariano – Continua fugindo dos assuntos! Vai me dizer o que esta fazendo por aqui ou eu vou ter que ler a sua mente? – sorriu, estragando a tentativa de fazer uma cara zangada.

-Há! Mymy! Dessa eu tinha até me esquecido! Bom, mas não estou fugindo do assunto, meu caro amigo telecinético! Na verdade, eu é que fiquei surpreso de te encontrar aqui! Eu estou sendo transferido para esta escola... você estuda aqui? Alias... vocês...? – olhou de esgueira para Shaka, que fazia cara de emburrado por seu dia perfeito estar indo por água abaixo.

-Ah! Estudamos sim! – percebendo a irritação do loiro, Mú se apressou em abraçar carinhosamente seu braço, se apoiando um pouco nele e o olhando com carinho. – Estamos na mesma classe! Então, você vai mesmo estudar aqui, Myu-san?

Myu se perdeu um pouco do assunto, olhando de esgueira para Shaka, mas logo voltando a conversa.

-S-sim! Vou sim... Quem sabe não temos a sorte de estudarmos juntos novamente, não? – sorriu.

-Oh! Sim, seria maravilhoso sem duvida... – mas Shaka interrompeu finalmente a conversa animada dos dois, fazendo um som com a garganta chamando a atenção de Mú.

-Han... desculpem, mas...Mú, nós estamos um pouco atrasados sabe...? – deu uma batidinha no próprio pulso, demonstrando pressa para o namorado.

-Ãh? Ai, é mesmo... o lanche com o pessoal...-Mú olhou um pouco apreensivo de Shaka para Myu, tendo uma idéia logo em seguida – Já sei! Myu, você acha que vai demorar muito aqui na escola?

-Demorar...? Não sei, talvez um pouco! Por que?

-Bom, você pode ir com a gente – Shaka teve um acesso de tosse nas costas de Mú – Daí, eu aproveito e te apresento para todo mundo... Você ta bem, Shaka?

-Si...sim...- Shaka continuava ofegante. Como Mú podia fazer aquilo com ele? Mas, pensando bem, Mú não estava fazendo nada... Ainda!

-Gostei da idéia, mas... não quero abusar de vocês! Já devem estar atrasados, não é?

-Sim! Estamos muitíssimo atrasados, não é Mú? – o virginianio segurou o braço de Mú, começando a puxa-lo, mas o garoto se segurou.

-Então, façamos o seguinte: você faz o que tem que fazer aqui e depois você encontra a gente! – outra tossida de Shaka – Você conhece a lanchonete Tropical, no centro?

-Sim, sei onde é! Então tudo bem, encontro você lá mais tarde, Muyo-chan! – Myu deu outra piscada para Mú, acenando e entrando na escola.

-Aff! Finalmente, vamos Mú! – desta vez, Shaka quase arrastou o ariano para longe dali e ficou de cara amarrada até chegarem a lanchonete, onde Afrodite, MdM, Shura, Aiolia, Milo e Kamus já os esperavam, todos tomando refrigerante.

-Nossa! Mas quanta demora, hein? – Afrodite foi o primeiro a vê-los chegar. Como ele já sabia dos planos de Shaka em relação a Mú, ficou feliz ao ver o ariano com a corrente no pescoço. – O que estavam aprontando para se atrasarem assim, pode nos contar? – apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, fingindo curiosidade.

-Nada de mais! – Shaka foi seco. Passou direto por todos, indo se sentar na ultima cadeira posta ali e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Afrodite logo estranhou o fato. Pensou por um momento ter imaginado a corrente em Mú, se voltando depressa para olhar o amigo mais atentamente e verificando que este a usava, sim! Quando Mú foi cumprimentá-lo, ele o puxou para perto, só para confirmar que a corrente é a mesma que ele ajudou Shaka a escolher, com as iniciais e tudo mais.

-Mas...- quase ia perguntar para Shaka o que estava acontecendo ali, quando corrigiu o próprio erro - Mú, que linda corrente! Você ganhou?

-Sim! Eu ganhei... hoje mesmo! – Mú olhou carinhosamente para Shaka, esperando este dizer alguma coisa, mas o loiro continuava carrancudo e tudo o que fez foi chamar uma garçonete e pedir um refrigerante.

Mú baixou a cabeça, tentando entender porque Shaka estava assim. Desistiu de tentar e foi se sentar ao lado dele, mas este estava indecifrável. Quando Mú o tentou abraçar pela décima vez, o loiro não agüentou e saiu de lá, com a desculpa de ir ao banheiro. Afrodite viu ali uma ótima oportunidade de descobrir o que estava acontecendo com os dois e foi atrás de Shaka.

-Shaka, me espere...- Afrodite o parou na porta do banheiro.- Posso saber o que esta acontecendo aqui?

-Como assim? – o loiro deu de ombros.

-Oras, não se faça de bobo! Estou falando de você e do Mú... vai dizer que não deu certo?

-O que não deu certo?

-Ai, Shaka – Afrodite deu um cocão na cabeça do virginiano. – Eu estou falando de vocês namorarem. Ele esta com a corrente, não esta? Ele tem que ter aceitado seu pedido... você pediu não pediu? Por que se você deu a corrente e não o pediu em...

-AFRODITE! Pára com isso! Eu o pedi em namoro sim, deu a corrente a ele, estamos juntos e deu tudo certo... Satisfeito? – Shaka entrou enfezado no banheiro, batendo a porta na cara de Afrodite, que estava meio paralisado com a atitude do amigo.

Mas é claro que peixes não deixaria isso passar assim. Entrou no banheiro também, se colocando na frente da porta, caso o loiro tentasse fugir dele, e pegou seu celular.

-O que você acha que esta fazendo?

-Mandando uma mensagem, bobinho! – e realmente, Afrodite estava escrevendo uma mensagem no celular.- Ou você acha mesmo que eu vou deixar essa historia ficar assim, mal contada...? – Murmurou pra si mesmo.

Assim que enviou, fez uma cara seria e ficou encarando Shaka, que não sabia o que fazer com o amigo o olhando daquele jeito. Não se passou nem dois minutos, alguém batia na porta delicadamente, Afrodite abriu a porta depressa, puxando rapidamente o braço da pessoa e saindo na mesma velocidade. Tudo o que Shaka conseguiu ver, foram os cabelos lavanda de Mú passarem pela porta e caírem por cima dele.

-Mas... Afrodite...? – Mú tentou falar com o amigo, mas este já tinha saído do banheiro que nem um raio. Mú, ainda tentando entender, olhou para Shaka, que parecia saber tanto quanto ele o que estava acontecendo. – Eu vou ver o que o Dite ta aprontando... – disse, saindo de cima do namorado.

-Ah! Ta bem...

O ariano se dirigiu para a porta e puxou a maçaneta – Ahn... Shaka...? – fez uma cara de preocupado e puxou a maçaneta novamente.

-O que foi?

-A porta...

-O que tem?

-Bom, é que ela, alias, nós...

-Hun...?

-Estamos trancados!

Shaka quase se afogou na água que ele jogava na cara. Se engasgou e começou a tossir desesperadamente. O namorado foi correndo em sua ajuda, dando leves palmadas em suas costas.

-Shaka...? Ta tudo bem?

-S-sim...cof! –apoiou as mãos na pia, tentando respirar melhor, assim que melhorou ele deu um salto para a porta. – Não acredito! Aquele Afrodite me paga... Se eu colocar minhas mãos nele, ele vai...

-Shaka!

-Que foi? – vociferou, virando-se para encarar Mú, que parecia um tanto quando desconcertado com a situação e se encolheu ainda mais quando Shaka se virou para ele daquela maneira. Ah...eu... me desculpe, Mú!

-N-não, tudo bem! Também ficaria nervoso se estivesse preso com alguém que sou indiferente! – Mú fez um ar de cinismo, tirando seu celular do bolso.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Nada... Só queria te avisar que eu vou ligar pra alguém tirar a gente daqui.

Mas Shaka percebeu o que o outro estava sentindo e se sentiu um pouco constrangido por isso. O loiro resolveu então parar com o ciúme e dar atenção ao namorado. Avançou para Mú, tirando o celular de sua mão e o desligando.

-Mas, o que você esta fazendo? Eu ia ligar pra alguém... – Shaka o interrompeu, colando seus lábios nos de Mú, que imediatamente cedeu a investida do namorado.

O virginiano estava tirando proveito da situação, e o ariano também. Ele evolveu os braços em torno da cintura fina do loiro, trazendo seu corpo mais pra perto, a medida que o beijo ia se tornando mais ardente. Já Shaka prensava o corpo de Mú contra a pia do banheiro, o forçando a se sentar de pernas abertas, ficando no meio delas e acariciando levemente suas coxas definidas. O loiro deslizou os lábios para o pescoço do namorado, beijando e mordiscando suavemente, traçando um caminho até sua orelha.

-Eu te amo, Mú! – sussurrou.

Mú deu uma risada abafada dentro dos cabelos loiros do namorado. – Eu também te amo!

Shaka afastou a cabeça, encarando o ariano, seus olhos demonstrando desejo. Beijou novamente Mú, seus corpos novamente colados, os toques se tornando mais ardentes e intensos, quando alguém entrou no banheiro de súbito.

-Mú, você esta... – Myu parou na porta, observando atentamente a cena. – aí...?

---------------------------------------------------- # -------------------------------------------

Comentários: Olaaaa... nossa, esse capitulo ficou meio grandinho, neh! -'

Bom, mas de qualquer forma... finamente ta aqui. Obaaaaaaa o/

Quero agradecer a quem leu e comentou e dar umas explicações:

Choco: Essa brincadeira "7 minutos no Paraíso" é um pouco velha, mas é mto boa! É mais ou menos como "Verdade ou Desafio", mas sem a "Verdade"! Um dia te explico melhor... >

Deni-chan : Calma, calma... Esta fic ainda esta no comecinho... então, não tire conclusões precipitadas! Eu sei que o Shaka e o Mú se merecem, adoro esse casal! Mas muita coisa vai acontecer ainda! Bom... se eu vou colocar Mú e Myu juntos? Well, sinto muito, mas vc vai ter que ler pra saber,... HUauhauahuahu...

e Yue-chan : De onde eu tirei a idéia Mú e Myu? Oras... do mangá! Na saga de Hades, os dois lutam, e vendo essa luta, sei la... me pareceu que os dois meio que se dao bem! Recomendo ver essa cena com muuuuuita atenção! Com um poquinho de imaginação, vc vê! E aguade os ataques do Shaka sim, viu? Espero que fiquem ao seu gosto!

Bom, ta tudo respondido! Caso tiverem mais duvidas, me falem... terei prazer em responder

Neste capitulo deixei Mú e Shaka se "entenderem" melhor... só pra dar um gostinho de quero mais! E, sinceramente... Myu-san ta começando a irritar desde cedo ¬¬

Myu: O que você disse, querida?

Suki: N-nada... O.O(fica branca como papel)

Myu: Ai... eu estou adorando essa sua fic!

Suki: (ainda branca) Q-que bom, M-Myu!

Myu: Continue assim, fofa! (sai da sala)

Suki: (não resiste e desmaia em cima do teclado).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Foi bom enquanto durou

Anime: Cavaleiros do Zodiaco

Titulo: Amor, estranho amor...

Categoria: Yaoi (Lemon) – U.A.

Casais: Mú x Shaka, Mú x Myu

Shaka afastou a cabeça, encarando o ariano, seus olhos demonstrando desejo. Beijou novamente Mú, seus corpos novamente colados, quando alguém entrou no banheiro de súbito.

-Mú, você esta... – Myu parou na porta, observando atentamente a cena. – aí...?

Mú viu o amigo parado na porta e rapidamente afastou Shaka, corando violentamente.

-My-Myu? – desceu de cima da pia encarando o chão. Não conseguia olhar nem mesmo para Shaka.

Este por sua vez, foi empurrado por Mú e quase caiu para trás, quando viu o outro olhando para os dois. Corou também, só não sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva...

-Me desculpem, eu não quis atrapalhar... - Myu saiu devagar, um pouco abobalhado com a visão e tentando digerir o que vira. Olhou mais uma vez para o loiro, que apoiava uma mão na parede, visivelmente abalado com a repentina interrupção.

Mú, que sempre foi tímido, estava praticamente em choque agora. Não sabia se ficava com Shaka ou se corria atrás d Myu para explicar o que estava acontecendo. Decidiu-se por ir atrás de Myu e ficar com Shaka depois. Olhou para o namorado e viu que este o olhava também.

-Shaka, eu –

- Vai falar com o Myu e explicar o que aconteceu... É, eu sei...- desviou o olhar do ariano, não queria saber a cara dele naquele momento.

Mú deu um leve sorriso e foi saindo devagar do banheiro. Parou um pouco na porta e deu um ultimo sorriso para o loiro.

-Shaka...

- Hun..?

- Daqui a pouco eu volto pra você...

O virginiano sorriu também e olhou o namorado, um pouco antes deste fechar a porta. Ficou um tempo no banheiro, respirando fundo e pensando um pouco. Saiu logo que se sentiu recuperado, mas ao ver o que o aguardava na mesa pensou seriamente em voltar e se afogar na pia.

Myu estava sentando ao lado de Mú e conversava animadamente com Afrodite, sentado a sua frente. Shaka teria realmente voltado, se os amigos não o tivessem visto e o chamado de volta.

- Anda logo, o loirinha! Senta aqui e vamos pedir que eu to morrendo de fome... – Kanon que havia chegado a pouco junto com o irmão, logo se pronunciou.

-Ola para você também, Kanon... – disse ríspido, sentindo o mau humor de antes voltar. Mas desta vez ele seria mais gentil com o namorado, e mais agressivo com qualquer outra pessoa. Sentou-se depressa na cadeira vazia ao lado de Mú, não perdendo tempo, abraçando sua cintura e o beijando de leve no rosto.

Praticamente todos na mesa ficaram surpresos: Kanon e Saga pararam a latinha de refrigerante a meio caminho da boca, Mask arregalou os olhos mais do que pode, Shura e Oria pararam com a conversa animada e olhavam nada discretamente para os dois, Afrodite apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, olhando sorridente para a cena, já Myu, assim que viu Shaka se sentar, começou a observar atentamente os canudinhos que estavam em cima da mesa. O que não pode faltar foi o comentário de Milo, que voltava de algum lugar junto com Kamus.

- Mas que casal de pombinhos mais bonitinho temos aqui... – fez uma voz melosa, fingindo estar emocionado com a cena.

-Calado, Milo... E sente-se logo, _oui_? – Kamus deu um pedala no amigo, mas deu um leve sorriso ao reparar que Shaka abraçava forte a cintura de Mú.

-Anda Kamye.. diga comigo... _E vive lá amour... E vive lá paixon... E vive lá France..._

Todos riram do sotaque carregado de Milo, menos Kamus, é claro. Este deu mais um pedala no escorpiano e voltou a olhar discretamente para o casal.

Shaka adorou o efeito que tinha causado em todos, já Mú estava completamente ruborizado nos braços do namorado, mas ainda assim, estava sorridente e retribuiu o abraço.

-Então, Mú... Vc já explicou ao Myu o que esta acontecendo aqui? – o loiro perguntou alto, descansando a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Ah! Sim, já explique.- Mú sorriu mais ainda, vendo que aparentemente Shaka estava de bom humor. Pegou uma mexa do cabelo loiro e começou a enrolá-la nos dedos, se virando depois para Myu.- Agora o Myu-san já sabe de tudo, alem de já tê-lo apresentado a todos.

Myu observava uma pequena mancha na mesa, levantando o rosto apenas por alguns segundos para olhar Mú quando ele mencionou seu nome. Estava um tanto quanto sério, mas quando alguém o chamava, ou quando ele via que alguém o olhava, ele sorria abertamente. O único que reparou nisso foi Afrodite, que já estava desconfiando das ações dele.

-Então, Myu querido, você já sabe em que turma você esta? – perguntou ainda apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, o encarando de um jeito até mesmo delicado.

-Bom, na verdade não! – Myu agora olhava Afrodite também, feliz por alguém estar conversando com ele no momento. – Vou saber em que turma estou apenas amanha! – sorriu sinceramente.

-Tomara que pegue uma boa turma então! – Dite retribuiu o sorriso, mas algo o fez continuar cismado com a maneira de Myu agir, ele só não conseguia identificar o que era. Ficou o observando enquanto tentava encontrar alguma resposta quando uma voz grossa o tirou de seus pensamentos.

-Perdeu algo na cara desse garoto? – Mascara o olhava intrigado, sentado ao seu lado e o encarando sério.

Dite apenas sorriu e balançou negativamente a cabeça. Quando percebeu que Mascara ainda estava sério, deu um beijinho na ponta de seu nariz e o chamou para ir com ele pegar algo para beber. Ele abaixou a cabeça, um pouco desconcertado, mas foi cm Dite mesmo assim.

-Meu Deus... o cupido passou por aqui hoje ou é impressão minha? – Kanon perguntou vendo os dois se levantarem juntos e se afastarem. Mascara só olhou alguns segundos para trás com o comentário, em um tempo suficiente para fazer um gesto obsceno para o gêmeo, que se fingiu ofendido.

-Calma, mano! Isso não parece coisa de cupido, parece mais uma epidemia! Né, Kamus? – perguntou malicioso, dando mais um gole no refri. e lançando um olhar acusador ao amigo, que o encarou assustado com o comentário.

- Non sei do que vocês estão falando! Se querem saber do..."_amour"_... perguntem ao Shaka e ao Mú! – disse brincando, voltando o olhar para o casal.

Mú corou mais uma vez com o comentário e desviou o olhar de todos, mas Shaka sorriu abertamente e deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do ariano, que corava cada vez mais.

Afrodite voltava neste exato momento, a ponto de pegar Myu agindo estranhamente mais uma vez. Desta vez o garoto estava com uma cara zangada e olhou rapidamente para Shaka, ficando com a expressão mais séria e não demorou muito para que ele se levantasse.

-Ãhn... com licença! Mas acho que já vou indo embora! – disse um pouco sem jeito.

-O que? Mas por que?- Mú fez manha, segurando a barra da camisa do amigo. – Ainda é cedo, Myu-san!

-Me desculpe, mas realmente tenho que ir! Eu nem avisei minha mãe que iria sair, ela deve estar preocupada! – deu um leve sorriso constrangido, passando a mão pelos cabelos e os despenteando mais.- Sinto muito por isso! Mas podemos marcar de sair um outro dia, não? – perguntou ansioso, olhando atentamente para a cara de Mú.

Shaka reparou neste olhar e em resposta abraçou Mú ainda mais forte, quase o fazendo sentar-se em seu colo. Mú fez uma cara um pouco séria para Shaka, como se pedisse para ele se conter, e se soltou um pouco dos braços dele, voltando a atenção para Myu em seguida.

- Bom, é claro que podemos! Não há problemas! – desfez o abraço com Shaka e se levantou para se despedir do amigo.

Myu mal esperou Mú se levantar e o abraçou. Para todos era apenas um abraço de amigos, mas para Shaka era uma provocação, que ele fez questão de corresponder a altura, se levantando também com o sorriso mais falso do mundo nos lábios. Estendeu a mão para o outro apertar, mas Myu, talvez por se lembrar do primeiro aperto de mão, fingiu não ter visto e se afastou da mesa apenas acenando para todos.

-De qualquer forma, até amanha... na escola! – disse sorridente e se foi definitivamente.

O virginiano se sentou com um suspiro, que foi notado pelo namorado.

-Shaka, o que foi? – Mú se sentou o olhando preocupado. Mas Shaka apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e o abraçou de novo e sem perder tempo, roubou um beijo do ariano.

-_Mon Die_... Podiam ao menos serem discretos em publico? – Kamus, sentado na frente de Shaka não podia deixar de reparar e os censurarem de cara feia, e desta vez, foi Milo que deu um senhor pedala no amigo.

- Que coisa, Kamus! Dor de cotovelo é feio, sabia? – brincou, dando uma piscada para o aquariano, que por algum motivo se calou constrangido e abaixou a cabeça.

Milo passou o resto da tarde tirando boas risadas dos amigos, tentando abraçar e beijar Kamus, dizendo que iria curar a inveja dele. Tudo se seguiu calmamente no fim do dia. Shaka e Mú estavam se dando tão bem quanto sempre costumavam se dar. Afrodite estava beirando a euforia, tamanha a sua alegria em ver o "seu" casalzinho estar tão feliz e não parava de agarrar o braço de Mask ao seu lado, dizendo alto como o amor era lindo! O canceriano apenas revirava os olhos, mas deixava o amigo ficar pendurado nele. Saga e Kanon é que não paravam de tirar a paciência de todos, se abraçando e dizendo em alto e bom som o quanto se amavam, fazendo todos que estavam no lugar olharem torto para eles.

Os gêmeos só pararam mesmo quando Aioria e Shura iniciaram uma guerra de batatas fritas e bolinhas de guardanapos. Shaka viu nesse instante uma boa oportunidade para fugir com Mú e terminar o dia sozinho com o namorado. Foram embora sobre protestos e acompanhados por uma chuva de pedaços de tomate, que Kanon jogava neles.

-Pra onde vamos? – o ariano perguntou inocentemente, ainda rindo da guerra que tinham acabado de fugir.

O loiro apenas o beijou de leve, piscando um olho e dizendo que era segredo. Eles andaram por pouco tempo, até chegarem um uma praça, perto da casa de Mú. Shaka o fez parar e tapou seus olhos, o guiando devagar pelo lugar. Mú não conseguia parar de rir e perguntar para onde ele o levava, mas Shaka o censurava a toda hora, dizendo para que ficasse quieto se não, não teria surpresa!

-Mas Shaka... pra onde estamos indo?

-Mú, se você me perguntar mais uma vez, eu te largo aqui!

-Ta! Mas aqui onde?

-Mú! – o loiro riu do jeito curioso do namorado. Adorava isso nele.

- Shaka... pra onde estamos indo? – insistiu mais uma vez. Mas ao invés de receber uma bronca do loiro, este finalmente tirou a mão de seus olhos.

Mú piscou algumas vezes abobado, olhando para uma das cenas mais lindas que já vira. Shaka o tinha levado à um lugar onde eles tinham a perfeita visão do por do sol por cima da cidade. Estavam em um pequeno morro, com a vista totalmente desbloqueada, Shaka se sentou, observando o namorado. Sabia o quanto ele era fascinado por natureza e como ele adorava ver o por do sol.

O ariano olhava maravilhado a paisagem, se voltando em seguida para Shaka e se sentando ao seu lado, o abraçando e encostando a cabeça em seu peito. Ficaram alguns minutos assim, o loiro acariciando os cabelos do namorado, enquanto este olhava o sol morrer, abraçado a ele como uma criança.

Isso até o celular de Mú começar a tocar e ele se senta melhor para atendê-lo.

-Ãhn.. alô?

Shaka ficou olhando o ariano atender o celular, quando percebeu que o namorado estava ficando vermelho e constrangido a cada minuto que passava calado, apenas ouvindo a pessoa do outro lado. O loiro começou a ficar preocupado, mas Mú fazia sinais para ele não interromper, então ele resolveu esperar até que o outro desligasse o telefone.

Quando Mú o fez, Shaka não perdeu tempo em bombardeá-lo com perguntas, mas ele não respondeu de imediato, apenas fitou demoradamente algum ponto no chão, antes de começar a falar.

-Err... Shaka, eu tenho que ir embora!

- Embora? Mas por que? Ainda é cedo e—

-Shaka! – Mú o interrompeu, olhando finalmente em seus olhos. – Me desculpe, eu tenho mesmo que ir...

Dizendo isso se levantou e sacudiu a sujeira da roupa, olhando para o outro e esperando ele fazer algo também.

Shaka entendeu o olhar de Mú e se levantou também. O abraçou e lhe deu um beijo leve.

-Vamos, eu te levo pra casa...

-Não precisa! – sorriu levemente, começando a caminhar.

Shaka foi atrás dele, o envolvendo pela cintura e andando junto ao seu lado.

-Sua casa é perto, não tem problemas!

-Mas Shaka, realmente não precisa.. Eu vou—

-Mú, nem adianta insistir... Eu vou te acompanhar até lá e pronto! – o loiro sorriu docemente, lhe dando um beijo estalado na bochecha e o impedindo de falar qualquer outra coisa até chegarem.

Mú estava muito apreensivo, e claro que o loiro não deixou de reparar. Mas achou melhor deixa-lo sem falar nada, afinal, se ele quisesse conversar, ele conversaria. Shaka sabia o quanto o namorado era fechado as vezes... algumas mais fechado que ele próprio! Viraram uma esquina em silencio. O loiro olhava insistentemente nos olhos de Mú, mas esse desviava o olhar a toda hora, e a cada passo que davam em direção a casa do ariano, este parecia ficar mais nervoso e ansioso, insistindo cada vez mais para Shaka ir, e dizendo que tudo bem ele ir sozinho. Mas Shaka não o largava, pelo contrario, só ficava mais desconfiado da maneira dele.

Viraram mais uma esquina, a que daria para a casa dele. Mú olhava para todos os lados, menos para o namorado.

-Mú...

-Hn?

-O que você tem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não! Nada...

-Mú...

-Hn?

-É quem eu estou pensando que é...?

-O que? – olhou para Shaka, mas este não o olhava, mas mantinha o olhar fixo em alguém, aparentemente parado em frente a casa de Mú.

-MYU? – o loiro deu um grito ao vê-lo sair das sombras todo arrumado, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Ola Shaka! – sorriu para ele, se voltando em seguida para Mú. – Você foi bem rápido! Vamos?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Comentários: Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... finalmenteeee... joga confetes e purpurina em todos

Até q fim terminei o 3° cap.

Vcs não sabem como foi complicado escreve-lo... mas ta ai... finalmente! o/

Não tenho mtos coments hj.. só agradecer mesmo a qm comentou (valew povão!) e tbm a qm esperou pacientemente pra ler o 3°... (ae, Kel-chan... postei! xD)

Onegai... kero mais reviews... nunca é dmais v

Kisuuuuuuus... Já né! o/


	4. Confusões

Shaka revirava de um lado para o outro na cama. Ainda era cedo, mas ele deitara-se assim que chegou em casa. O quarto estava parcialmente iluminado, apenas pela iluminaria ao lado da cama.

Suspirou antes de virar-se mais uma vez, lembrando-se que, afinal de contas, havia sido o próprio Shaka que permitiu ao namorado sair com Myu... Fazer o que? Ele que não seria o vilão dessa historia!

Mas ainda assim...

Estava quase fechando os olhos para finalmente dormir, quando ouviu o som alto do celular.

Ooo0ooO

- Myu...?

- Hum?

- Você acha que o Shaka talvez esteja... bem.. você sabe! – Mu perguntou baixinho ao amigo, aproximando o rosto para que ele o ouvisse, tentando não chamar muito a atenção no meio do cinema.

Myu virou o rosto para olhá-lo calmamente, desviando a atenção do filme.

- Mú , meu amigo, foi o próprio Shaka que disse que não havia problema, não foi? – esperou Mú concordar com a cabeça, para então continuar – Se tivesse mesmo, ele lhe falaria, não acha...? Afinal de contas, são namorados!

O ariano suspirou, um pouco mais conformado, mas não completamente calmo. Desde que deixara o loiro para poder passear com o amigo, não conseguia deixar de sentir que estava algo errado... E sua intuição nunca falhara.

Decidido, voltou o rosto para perto do amigo novamente.

- Myu-san... Eu vou ao banheiro e já volto..

- Quer que eu vá junto? – o amigo logo perguntou, um pouco mais alto do que deveria, ouvindo alguns protestos de pessoas que assistiam ao filme.

Um riu baixo, pela pergunta do amigo e um pouco pela vergonha dos outros no cinema.

- Tudo bem... Fique aqui e me conte o que aconteceu depois, sim? – falou calmamente, se referindo ao filme. Deu mais um sorriso ao amigo e virou-se, começando a ir em direção a porta.

Myu ficou indeciso durante um tempo, comendo pipoca nervosamente, enquanto travava uma pequena discussão interior. Acabou se decidindo por ir atrás do amigo, saindo pela mesma porta que ele.

Pos a cabeça para fora, vendo que Mú não estava no saguão do cinema. Achou que seria falta de educação de mais ir atrás dele no banheiro, por isso, se dirigiu a um dos bebedouros. Qualquer coisa fingiria ter ficado com sede e pronto!

Ooo0ooO

Assim que entrou no banheiro, Mú foi olhar-se em um dos espelhos. Suspirou calmamente, entendendo finalmente que não queria estar ali, queria estar com Shaka, e só com ele!

Sorriu levemente pelo pensamento bobo e apaixonado, tirando os olhos de si mesmo refletido. Abriu a torneira para lavar as mãos, quando decidiu-se por pegar o celular e fazer uma ligação mais do que importante!

Ooo0ooO

- Boa noite, Shakito!

- Ah, Afrodite... Boa noite!

- Nossa, que voz desanimada é essa? – disse logo, notando o tom de voz do amigo – Esperava que fosse outra pessoa, é?

- Humm.. pra ser sincero, sim! – Shaka confessou, sentando-se na cama.

- Espero que o Mú saiba quem é essa pessoa que você fica esperando te ligar! – debochou, supondo que, pelo horário, Mú ainda estivesse com ele.

- Bom, na verdade... Eu esperava que fosse o próprio Mú me ligando! – confessou mais uma vez, abrindo-se com o amigo.

Dentre todos do grupo, Shaka tinha uma estranha afinidade com Afrodite. Estranha, sim, já que eles eram praticamente o oposto um do outro!

- O Mú...? Ele já foi pra casa? – perguntou estranhando. Afinal de contas, não eram nem oito da noite, e pela programação que o amigo tinha planejado com o ariano, ainda era para que os dois estivessem juntos.

- Humm, não! – respondeu devagar, escolhendo as palavras – Ele saiu com um amigo...

- ...

- Acho que foram ao cinema, não sei... Não me disseram aonde iriam... – continuou falando calmamente, lembrando-se de como Myu mudava de assunto sempre que Shaka o interrogava sobre aonde iriam.

-...

- Dite?

- Shaka...seu...

- Hum? – Afrodite falava tão baixo que o virginiano mal o ouvia. Aumentou o som do celular no ultimo.. e esse foi um dos seus erros...

- SHAKA, SEU LENTO! COMO VOCE DIZ ISSO ASSIM? – explodiu do outro lado da linha, dando um belo susto no loiro.

- Dite?? Eu—

-QUE TIPO DE NAMORADO SUPER PROTETOR VOCE É? NO PRIMEIRO DIA DE NAMORO E VOCÊ VEM COM UMA DESSAS... "ELE SAIU COM UM AMIGO.."? "NÃO ME DISSERAM AONDE IRIAM..."? COMO VOCE PODE FICAR SENTADO NO SEU CANTO NUMA SITUAÇAO DESSAS...????

Shaka, a essa altura, já havia deixado o celular o suficientemente longe de si, mas ainda assim, podendo ouvir claramente o que o outro dizia.

Quando a voz do amigo pareceu se normalizar, voltou a pegar o aparelho, ainda um pouco receoso, como se temesse que ele explodisse a qualquer momento.

- Err.. Dite? Fica calmo, ok? Calminho...

- SHAKA! – Afrodite deu um berro, assustando o loiro – Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Fora a parte em que eu quase fiquei surdo?

- Não.. – suspirou, tentando se acalmar – A parte em que eu perguntei se ele saiu com o garoto novo.

- Myu?

- Exato!

- ...

- Shakaaaa? Ele saiu ou não com o Myu?

- Saiu... – a voz soou meio desanimada, como se Dite tivesse pegado o ponto fraco do amigo.

Um novo suspiro de Afrodite.

- Olha, eu vou deixar seu telefone em modo de espera, ok? Não desligue! – mais mandou do que pediu a ultima parte, nem esperando a resposta de Shaka e já deixando a chamada em espera.

Shaka também suspirou. Se Afrodite estava assim, é por que, certamente, ele havia pescado algo maior do que Shaka.

Ooo0ooO

Ocupado.. Ocupado de novo... Sempre ocupado!

Mú perdera as contas de quantas vezes tentava ligar no celular de Shaka. Apesar de gostar muito da família do namorado, e vice versa, sentia-se meio incomodado em ligar no telefone da casa.

E se Shaka tivesse desligado o celular? E se ele o estivesse ignorando? Os pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo celular, que vibrava insistente em seu bolso.

Reconheceu o numero de Afrodite e atendeu na mesma hora.

- Alo?

- Onde você esta? – a voz autoritária do pisciano fez Mú se assustar, ficando um momento em silencio – MÙ!

- Ah, sim? Dite? – falava distraído, tentando entender o amigo – Estou no cinema... Mas por qu---

Mal terminou a frase a ligação havia sido interrompida por Dite. Olhou confuso para o aparelho em sua mão, enquanto tentava processar o modo estranho como amigo agiu.

Ooo0ooO

Nem terminou de ouvir o que o ariano falava e desligou, voltando a atender a chamada de Shaka.

- Shaka?

- Humm? – a voz sonolenta do outro lado da linha só irritou mais Dite.

- Quer acordar? Seu namorado esta com o Myu, no cinema! – esperou alguma reação do outro – SHAKAA!!!!

- Dite, quer parar de gritar, por favor? Eu não sou surdo, sabia? – reclamou, tendo que afastar o aparelho novamente do ouvido.

- Não é surdo, mas é lento! Mais lento que o Mú, alias! Você entendeu o que eu disse...?

- Que eu sou mais lento que o Mú...

- Não essa parte! À parte em que o Mú esta no cinema... com Myu! – insistiu, já começando a irritar-se novamente – Será que você ainda não percebeu...?

Shaka parou por alguns instantes, já praticamente sabendo o que o amigo iria falar.

- Ah, por favor, Shaka... É obvio que o Myu esta de olho no seu namorado! – falou de uma vez, sem pestanejar.

Os dois ficaram em silencio por um momento, até que Dite ouviu o aparelho do amigo ser desligado. Sorriu satisfeito consigo mesmo, já sabendo o que o outro iria fazer.

- E então, pode me contar o que esta acontecendo, Afrodite? – Mascara perguntou, cansado, sentado preguiçosamente na cama dele.

- Nada não, bobinho. – disse entre um risinho e outro, subindo na cama e engatinhando devagar até o outro.

Ooo0ooO

O loiro correu o mais depressa que pode. Havia esquecido o celular jogado em cima da cama, mas nem se importava com isso, apenas tratou de correr o mais rápido possível até o cinema.

Já estava pensando em como convenceria Mú a deixar o amigo e ir embora com ele, quando deu de frente com alguém, quase caindo com o impacto do tombo.

- Desculpe...

Shaka abriu os olhos e apressou-se a olhar a figura de cabelos púrpura caída no chão, fazendo uma pequena careta.

-Myu...? Cadê o Mú? – perguntou no mesmo instante, atraindo a atenção do garoto.

Este mal teve tempo de responder, já que Mú chegava logo atrás dele, olhando de um para o outro. Deu um pequeno sorriso constrangido aos dois, avançando para ajudar o amigo a se levantar.

- Tudo bem...?

- Sim, apenas caí! – respondeu com um sorriso, aceitando a mão de Mú.

Logo em seguida, o ariano virou-se para Shaka, ainda com o mesmo sorriso.

- Desculpe-me, Shaka, mas... fiz algo que não deveria ter feito...

* * *

(chega morrendo) Yooooooo, minnaaa! o/ 

Caramba, finalmente o 4º cap!

E escrevi em um dia! (comemora)

É sério... Quando a inspiração vem, ela VEM meeeeesmo! XD

Mas, ainda assim... Não ficou do jeito que eu esperava/

O que esta faltando nessa fic, afinal de contas?!?! OO'

Ah! Só queria deixar bem claro, meninos e meninas... O Mú não traiu o Shaka, como foi sugerido em um dos reviews! ..

Como vocês podem pensar isso do pobre Muzinho?!?!? E de mim? Uma MuShakista assumida! XD

Ok! Gente, agora só falta um capitulo para acabar a fic! i.i

Deixem reviews, onegai, e eu vou me esforçar muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito no prox. cap.!

Alias, eu coloco lemon ou não?!?!? O.o

Kisus²...


End file.
